Men In Black
by Layla Maxwell
Summary: GW charaters as the Men in Black.
1. Men In Black

Author's notes: This idea came to me while watching Men In Black one night. K and J really reminded me of Heero and Duo. Also I'm changing some things so don't complain that I skipped something or changed something because most likely I know. I'm not sure if I should continue this so let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Men In Black. If I did I wouldn't be writing this now would I?  
  
Men In Black  
By: Layla Maxwell  
  
"Freeze! N.Y.P.D. Freeze!"   
  
The figure continued running ignoring the yelling behind him.   
  
"Freeze means STOP!" yelled the braided man chasing him. The two figures pounded down the street when they came to a bridge. Glancing at the man behind him the first man jumped down to the street below landing on his feet. The braided one skidded to a stop at the railing and watched the man run off.  
  
"Damn," he gasped. Seeing a open topped bus heading his way he jumped up on the railing. As the bus passed he jumped onto it. Landing with a thud he looked up into the shocked faces of the passengers. Disregarding their questioning looks he ran down the stairs and out the door onto the street. He could barely make out the fleeting form of the figure he'd been chasing. He chased the figure and tackled him to the ground.  
  
Shoving his badge in the man's face he said, "You see this? N.Y.P.D means I will knock your punk ass down!"  
  
The man gasped, "He's coming. He's coming because I failed."  
  
"Yeah and when he gets here I'll arrest his ass, too," the braided one said pulling out a pair of handcuffs. In an incredible feat of strength the man shoved him off and pulled out a strange gun. The braided one knocked the gun out of the man's hand which promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke. The braided one was temporarily stunned which allowed the man to run off. He ran directly up the side of an skyscraper.  
  
The braided one let out a sigh and ran over to the building. Finding the door locked he pulled out his gun and sprayed the glass with bullets. Cautiously he stepped over the glass and groaned. There were sixty-nine floors between him and the roof. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could resting briefly every so often to get his breath back. Finally he reached the top panting; the man was still up there with his back to the braided one. The man slowly turned around and looked at the panting figure and blinked his eyes then another set of lids blinked.  
  
The other man gasped, "J..just what are you?"  
  
"Your world's gonna end," the strange being said as it walked to the edge of the roof and let itself fall backwards. The braided one slowly walked to the edge of the roof and looked down.  
  
"Damn! I shoulda stopped him."  
  
*********************************  
  
Well should I continue? 


	2. Men In Black

Author's notes: Well lots of people wanted me to continue so here it is. The next part might take a little longer because I have midterms this week so I should be studying. I should have been studying and not writing this...oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before. Don't own MIB or GW.  
  
In an extensive rose garden, a man sat staring at the roses inhaling the scent. A woman with strange buns on the back of her head walked up behind him.  
  
"Your Excellency, do you require anything?" she asked.  
  
"No thank you," said without looking at her. She left him sitting there and went back into the house. Suddenly out of nowhere a strange fiery object crashed into the middle of the rose garden.  
  
The man called "your excellency" stood and walked to the edge of the hole created by the strange ship. Looking at the smoking remains, he pulled out a shot gun and pointed it at the wreck. (A\N: Don't ask me how...he's borrowing Heero's Spandex Space.) "Who's there?" he asked.  
  
"Place projectile weapon on the ground," rasped a deep voice from the depths of the hole.  
  
"You can have my gun when you pry from my cold dead fingers," replied the man.   
  
"Your proposal is acceptable," rasped the voice. A slimy brown tentacle shot up from the hole and grabbed the top of the man's head. It pulled him into the hole where a slurping noise could be heard. The hollow skin of the man appeared at the top of the hole and slowly slide back down. More strange slurping noises came from the hole. A figure climbed out of the hole who looked like the man yet somehow he was different. He walked into the house and found the lady with the strange hair sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up at him and blinked.  
  
"Do you require anything, your excellency?" she inquired.  
  
"Sugar. Give me. Sugar," rasped the deep voice from the man's body. She picked up the sugar bowl and held it out for him to take.  
  
"In water." She walked over to the sink and got a glass of water. In it she put a teaspoon of sugar and held it out to him.  
  
"More." She dumped more sugar in the glass.  
  
"More." She dumped the entire sugar bowl into the glass and held it out to him. He took it and drank it in one gulp. She studied him as he drank his syrupy sugar water.  
  
"Umm....Your excellency, your skin is hanging of your bones," she said as she glanced at the mirror.  
  
The man looked in the mirror then back at her. He grasped the back of his head and pulled. The skin stretched and distorted his face.   
  
"There. Is that better?"  
  
She fell to the floor in a dead faint. He walked outside and returned to the hole. A few minutes later he could be seen rolling a ship out of the hole to an unknown place.  
  
***********************  
To be continued  
  
Well what did you think of this part?  



End file.
